maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
Snott Pilgrim vs. the Wonderful World of Disney
This segment is a crossover of Scott Pilgrim vs. the World and Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. This segment is from the episode [[Snott Pilgrim vs. the Wonderful World of Disney / Malcolm in the Middle Earth|'Snott Pilgrim vs. the Wonderful World of Disney / Malcolm in the Middle Earth']]. thumb|300px|right|Original Video Plot Snott Pilgrim must battle the seven dwarfs in order to date Snow White. References *The Wonderful World of Disney *The Little Mermaid Characters *Snott Pilgrim (Scott Pilgrim) *Alfred E. Neuman (Kimberly Pine) *Stephen Stills *Knives Chau *Ramona Flowers *Snow White *Happy *Sleepy *Bashful *Sneezy *Grumpy *Doc *Dopey *Ariel Transcript domain music plays Stephen Stills: Snott! Snott Pilgrim! Snott Pilgrim: Uh, what? Stephen Stills: I thought we said no more girlfriends at rehearsal. I mean first there was Knives, then Flowers, and now Snow. Snott Pilgrim: You should've seen her before the makeover. picture of Snow White Much better, huh. Snow White: How did you get in this picture? Snott Pilgrim: Oh, I move around alot. Snow White: You're an awesome boyfriend, Snott. Snott Pilgrim: Hey, it's just great to date a girl without seven evil exes. Snott Pilgrim: Well, the thing is-- Doc: Snott Pilgrim, step away from our princess! [rock and roll music plays as the title card appears, Snott Pilgrim vs. the Wonderful World of Disney] Snott Pilgrim: I'm not gonna fight a bunch of old bleep gasp Grumpy: Did he said the M word? Happy: Munchkin? Grumpy: No, the other one. Snott Pilgrim: I said old men. I don't even know why they bleeped it. Doc: Dwarves begin musical attack! Dwarfs: Hohaah! Snott Pilgrim: Oh, no you don't. plays, the music creates a broom with arms, the dwarfs music grabs the broom and smacks Snott with it when he lands in the mine he crashes Doc: Meet the first three moody dwarves. Sleepy, Bashful, and Sneezy. Attack! Sneezy: Achoo! wump Snott Pilgrim: Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew! has an idea, then a light bulb appears Nosy dwarf, meet nasal spray. splurt Sneezy: Thanks, that's actually much bet-- punches Sneezy, then he turns into diamonds Snott Pilgrim: Oh, cool, diamonds. Grumpy: Get your hands off those diamonds. Snott Pilgrim: Grumpy, eh? Well I got enough grr to make you Lumpy. punches him and turns Grumpy into diamonds Doc: Enough grr to make you Lumpy? That doesn't even make sense. Snott Pilgrim: Neither is you dating Snow. Snow White: He does have a Ph.D. Doc: Yeah, in kick-butt-thology. Snott Pilgrim: Wait, I can't hit a guy with glasses. Doc: Oh, well, I'll take them off. [Doc hits himself in the face with his pickake, then he turns into diamonds] Snott Pilgrim: So, can we grab a slice or something? Snow White: Not until you face Dopey. Snott Pilgrim: Here we- hey, you have big ears like I do, and do you wear a hat because you got scraggly hair? Yeah, that's what I thought, I do too. Hey, thanks. Snow White: Um, aren't you going to fight him for me? Snott Pilgrim: Actually, I like this other girl now. This is really nice. You wanna listen to some records or something? Ariel: Sure, but first you have to defeat my seven deadly seas. Snott Pilgrim: I gotta stop dating. seven deadly seas attack Snott just as the segment ends Ages, Fun facts, Disposition, and Status Snot Pilgrim *Age: Might as well be six. *Fun Fact: Not actually a pilgrim. Grumpy *Age: What do you care?! *Disposition: Do you have to ask? Doc *Status: Are you still reading this? Trivia *Alfred E. Neuman appeared as Kimberly Pine. *Snott was fighting only six dwarfs, but Happy, the missing dwarf, did appear in the episode. He was the one that said, "Munchkins?" *The picking up the diamonds was a parody of the movie when he was SPOILERS picking up coins. *When he was making up with Dopey is a parody when he was SPOILERS making up with Nega Scott﻿. *The way Snott says to Grumpy that he "has enough GRR to make you lumpy" and Doc saying that doesn't even make any sense is a parody of when he was SPOILERS saying to Todd Ingram "You used to be ve-gone, but now you will be gone" and Todd not understanding Scott's lame pun. *Snott Pilgrim's name was pronounced Snott, but in the movie, it was pronounced Scott. *Antagonist: Sneezy, Grumpy, Doc, and Snow. Category:Movie Parodies Category:Transcripts Category:Movie Segment Category:Segments